yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
How old were you when you started watching YGG?
I am posting this because I started watching YGG at a pretty atypical age...I was about 34 or 35, but the show was actually meant to appeal to grown-ups. I actually wasn't able to watch it very often, because we usually didn't get it in the UK then, except for the dub (My pre-operational days were therefore spent consuming less developmentally appropriate fare, such as Tikkabilla and Higgeldy House). However, one summer I spent a few weeks with my mum, Margaret, who was 3 years older than me and a year younger than Justin. I got hooked on YGG that summer after hearing that Justin voiced Brobee and Plex in the UK, though my he did tease me a little about it. I think what drew me in the most were the parts where they introduced the Musical Guests or started to dance with a celebrity. It's hip, cool aspects made me feel secure like I really mattered to the Gabba Gang. I really don't think I was too much into the 4 sequences, though. The next time I remember watching on a regular basis, I had begun filming for Mighty Mites ''and ''ZingZillas and was still going through my job-specific training and would often go into the barracks dayroom after our morning rehearsals and watch YGG on Nick Jr. Of course, the people who worked for both shows teased me about it. I'm not even sure I knew exactly why I was watching it, because this was several years before I knew that I wanted to spend my life working with and helping children. Now that I am 45, I still enjoy watching the episodes, now via YouTube. Are there any other YGG who started watching YGG as an older child/teenager/adult? What was it that drew you into Gabbaland? - Sarah-Jane This is really odd to explain, but I think while YGG was on a few times when I was about 7 or 8-ish, I filmed my segments for the show in the UK where I was born and live, unlike half of the segments, which were filmed in Los Angeles. Prior to that, i used to watch Sesame Street and a lot of CBeebies since my family didn't have cable (my family still loved both SS and CBeebies after I grew out of both until about the time Sarah and I became huge fans of SpongeBob, which was in 2010 I think; as for CBeebies, hard to not watch it and since I'm an artist, I naturally have a passion for cartoons, especially ones from after my time like Steven Universe). - Kate I was on YGG when I was about 8 years old. I filmed my segments for the show in the UK too. Where I live now, unlike half of the segments, which were filmed in LA. Season 1 was filmed in the UK. As time, I grew more into YGG and wanted to understand why this show was created. This is why I joined the wiki. I want to discover more about YGG. - Brayden Category:Forums